


Colliding on a Backdrop of Blue

by starboyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Soulmates, florist shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: It’s been nearly a month since the first time Lance walked into the little flower shop on the corner.It’s been nearly a month since Lance met his soulmate.Only problem was, Shiro either didn’t realize, or didn’t care.





	Colliding on a Backdrop of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my gift for [Erika](https://stxrkxm.tumblr.com/) for the Shance Support Squad's Holiday Exchange! I hope you enjoy it, Erika! <3

Lance didn’t mean for this to happen, he truly didn’t. All he wanted to do was go in and buy some flowers for his mom, but he couldn’t stop staring at the man behind the counter.And so Lance kept coming back in more than any man should visit a florist in a single month. He couldn’t help himself, really; he just felt so drawn to Shiro.

 

Shiro, being the oblivious man he is, doesn't think too much of Lance's frequent visits. He enjoys them, actually; it’s nice for him to see steady customers, especially the cute ones. However, Lance’s visits did get slightly concerning when he walked through the door the fifth time this month.

 

“Hey, Shiro,” Lance chirps, smiling brightly. 

 

“What can I get for you today, Lance?” Shiro asks, not taking his eyes off of the stems he is currently trimming for a bouquet. 

 

“Do you have blue roses?” 

 

“Same answer as last time.” 

 

Shiro finishes up, placing the clippers on the counter he quickly wipes his hands on his apron before finally looking up at Lance. Lance’s heart skips a beat as Shiro flashes him his usual, customer service ‘How can I help you?’ smile. 

 

Lance desperately wants that smile to be more genuine. He doesn’t want Shiro to look at him as if he’s just another normal customer. No, he wishes Shiro could be more to him — wishes he could be more to Shiro.

 

It’s been nearly a month since the first time Lance walked into the little flower shop on the corner. When he first set foot into the shop, he wasn’t surprised to see the little shop packed with frantic business people shouting into their phones and demanding the man at the counter to give them a dozen flowers for their oh-so-beloved mother figures. Mind you, Lance didn’t forget about mother’s day, like most of these people did. The flowers he originally ordered came in a broken box, with the leaves all limp and brown. There was no way in hell he was going to give those to his precious mama and swore to never order from that place again.

 

Once Lance finally pushed past all of the rowdy people, his eyes met the man behind the counter and he couldn’t help the flush that spread across his cheeks. Lance felt an instant connection, always believing in soulmates and love at first sight. He wants so badly for someone to love him the way he loves them. He would  _ really _ love for Shiro to be that person, but he can’t tell if Shiro is actually interested in him, or if he’s just good at his job.      

 

“Such attitude you have, Shiro,” Lance remarks, grinning as he leans against the counter. 

 

“Who did you piss off this time?” Shiro snorts, his eyebrow raising ever so slightly. 

 

“Can’t a man like flowers?”

 

“Not four times in two weeks... and why are they always blue?” 

 

“Blue is my favorite color,” Lance responds simply with a soft smile.

 

“What do you even do with all of the flowers?” Shiro eyes Lance thoughtfully, not quite understanding what one man could do with that many flowers. 

 

Lance shrugs, a little mischievous smile dancing on his lips. Shiro just gives Lance an amused look as he wraps up the flowers, careful and precise as always. 

 

“So you just have a whole bunch of blue flowers in your house?” 

 

“They make the place lively. Maybe I’ll give these ones to the guy that asked me out,” Lance comments, hoping to get a reaction out of Shiro. Shiro doesn’t even look up at him though, only continuing on with the task at hand. 

 

“Oh yeah? I’m sure he’d like that. So, a dozen blue roses for you then?” Shiro guesses as he places the nearly finished bouquet back on the counter. 

 

“Half; I don’t know him  _ that  _ well.”  

 

“Better safe than sorry, we don’t want you wasting any money.” 

 

“Mm, yeah,” Lance agrees, deflating a little, watching helplessly as Shiro goes around the back to pick up his half a dozen blue roses for a guy that doesn’t even exist. At least Lance will have something nice to look at later, even though they’ll probably just remind him of Shiro. After all, he decided earlier today that if Shiro didn’t pick up on any of his subtle hints he would stop coming into the shop. Shiro’s probably bothered with his presence by now anyway, so it’ll be better for the both of them if Lance just stops coming around. 

 

Lance watches wordlessly as Shiro preps the flowers for his nonexistent lover. 

 

Shiro looks up from his work, giving Lance a look he can’t quite place. “You okay, Lance? You're usually not this quiet.” 

 

“Oh, yeah, just nervous I guess.” Lance pulls on a fake smile as he rubs the back of his neck. 

 

“Good luck with your date, Lance.” Shiro smiles, kind and genuine, handing the finished bouquet to him. 

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Lance presses his nose gently to the petals, enjoying the sweet scent for a moment. He takes out his money and hands it over to Shiro, mumbling something about keeping the change before walking out. 

 

Shiro watches as Lance leaves, silently wishing that he could be the one going out with Lance tonight. But that’s a little unprofessional, isn’t it? 

 

—

 

Shiro taps his fingers against the counter, watching the clock, waiting to see if Lance will finally come back in. It seems highly unlikely given there’s only five minutes until close, but a guy could dream. Lance used to come in at least once a week, but it's been at least three since he last saw him and he’s really starting to miss Lance’s bubbly personality. 

 

Shiro really shouldn’t care that Lance isn’t coming in anymore, he is just a customer after all. He probably just got sick of seeing Shiro's face and stopped coming in. Or maybe something happened to him. Oh god, what if something  _ did  _ happen to him? What if that guy he went on date with was a creep and hurt Lance? No, Lance is probably fine. He can take care of himself...  _ but  _ it wouldn't hurt to check up on him. 

 

He moves over to his computer and quickly pulls up his records, finding Lance's number in no time. He takes a deep breath as he dials Lance's number, his thumb hovering over the call button for a brief moment. He presses it before he can talk himself out of it. 

 

Shiro swallows hard as he listens to the phone ring, anxiety bubbling over with each passing second. 

 

“Hello?” 

  
Shiro’s heart caught in his throat. Lance’s voice was like a breath of fresh air, sweet and lovely, and there was a sudden itch in his eyes when Shiro realized how much he’d  _ missed _ the sound.

 

“Lance?” Shiro asks as if he can’t tell its Lance just by his voice.

 

“Yes, who is this?” 

 

“Shiro, fr-from the flower shop? I— it’s been a while since you last came in and I just wanted to check up on you? That probably sounds really creepy, I am so sorry, I just miss your business.” 

 

Miss your business, are you serious, Shiro? You couldn’t find anything else to say? Dumbass.

 

Lance laughs on the other end and Shiro never realized how much he would actually miss something as small as a laugh.

  
“So you called me to convince me to come back to your shop and buy all of your blue roses? I hate to break it to you Shiro, but I’m not made of money. 

 

“No! I mean, yes? I… I would like to see you again, but you don’t have to buy my entire stock of blue roses, unless you want to buy them all. I wouldn’t be—” 

 

“Take a breath, Shiro.” 

 

Right, breathing is totally a thing he needs to do. Shiro takes a deep breath, closing his eyes before finally speaking again, “I would really like to see you again, Lance, I really miss seeing you around my shop. You don’t even have to buy anything next time you stop by. Hell, I’d probably give you some roses for free.” 

 

“Do you always ramble when you’re nervous?” Lance teases.

 

“I just would really like to see you again, Lance,” Shiro admits, sucking in a deep breath as he tries to steady his rapid heartbeat. 

 

“It’s a good thing I’m here then,” Lance says while walking into the shop. 

 

Shiro smiles softly and ends the call, sliding his phone back into his pocket. 

 

“So you miss me, huh?” Lance asks, walking closer to Shiro. He rests his elbow on the counter and places his head in his hand. 

 

“More than I’d like to admit.”

 

“I missed you too.” Lance’s voice is soft as he looks up at Shiro, his eyes gleaming a brilliant blue in the light. Same as his roses. Shiro was suddenly left to wonder when the blue roses became  _ Lance’s _ roses...

 

Shiro quickly looks away, his face heating up as he tries to find something to say, but he can’t seem to form a sentence that sounds decent. 

 

“Hey,” Lance speaks up, grabbing Shiro’s attention once again. “I think you’re overthinking this, Shiro.” 

 

He gently grabs Shiro’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. Shiro swears he felt a spark of energy the moment their hands touched, so distracted by that he didn’t notice Lance leaning closer until soft lips were pressing against his cheek. 

 

“Did… did you feel that?” 

 

Lance hums, smiling at Shiro. “I have for a while, Shiro, I just figured you just didn’t feel the same way so I stopped coming in. I didn’t want to bother you anymore.” 

 

“You never bothered me… I never really believed in the tales of soulmates and all that. Not after my parents got divorced, at least. I didn’t want to get hurt the same way I saw them hurt. I didn’t want to believe, but the distance between us has made me realize that maybe it’ll work out. I don’t want to mess up my future because I’m worried about their past.” 

 

While Shiro drones on Lance makes his way behind the counter and pulls him down by his collar. He kisses him with all of the passion and emotion he can muster. Shiro definitely feels the energy flowing between them now; he’s never felt so connected to someone in his entire life. 

 

“You really do ramble too much when you’re nervous,” Lance mumbles against Shiro’s lips. Shiro chuckles and pulls Lance into a warm embrace. 

 

“Good thing I have you now so you can kiss me whenever I ramble too much?” It was more of a question than he intended.

 

“It would be my pleasure.” Lance smirks and leans up, pressing another kiss to Shiro’s lips. It seems like having a soulmate won’t be so bad after all. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com) Thanks to [Ev](http://archiveofourown.org/users/humblenoodle/pseuds/humblenoodle) for betaing this fic! <3


End file.
